Beavis and Butt-head
This article is about the '''characters' known as Beavis and Butt-head, and their connections to Daria fandom. For information on the MTV series, see Beavis and Butt-head,; for information on the Marvel Comics spin-off, see Beavis and Butt-head (comics)., and for their video game with Daria in, see Virtual Stupidity.'' The characters Beavis and Butt-head (B&B) originate from the animated MTV show that bears their name. They live in the town of Highland. Personalities Beavis is the more excitable and easily-manipulated of the two, while Butt-Head is the (slightly) more collected 'leader' of the duo. The two are very, very, very dumb - in the Daria-less episode "Trouble Urinating" they forgot how to pee - and are driven by hormones, junk food, and music that "rocks". They find many things "cool", including insults and physical abuse directed at each other. Their extremely distinctive laughter has driven teachers to despair. One of their main interest is loud rock and metal music (they can sometimes be seen air-guitaring & chanting the riffs of favoured songs or headbanging to something), and they pour over and comment on any music videos they find - especially ones that "suck". The duo can drive people (like Principal McVicker) to genuine breakdowns and cause mass destruction and chaos, but they're not intentionally cruel and malicious: they're genuinely too stupid to know any better. When Beavis becomes too hyper - sugar, caffiene, or drugs - he transforms into the beserker state of "the Great Cornholio". Daria Morgendorffer has twice encountered him in this state, and is the only person to have successfully handled him. (The Great Bungholio) Family While they're not related, they have known each other from infancy and are always in the same house, growing up pretty much like brothers. Their parents never appear in person the series or the comic books, though Beavis' mother is stated multiple times to be loose and to "suck" in the comics. Their mothers are depicted in "This Book Sucks" Who their fathers are has remained more of a mystery in the duration of the series, The two on seperate occasions refer to Butt-head having a dad (which would have to be a stepdad or a boyfriend of his mothers) and Beavis having an uncle in "Scientific Stuff", both of whom abused them and taught them about disgusting habits. Butt-head's "dad" taught Beavis as well as Butt-head. Butt-head even admits in "Stuff" that, as far as they know, it's possible they have the same dad. The Mystery was finally solved in "Beavis and Butt-Head Do America" where they unknowingly meet their fathers, former Mötley Crue roadies. They'd mention other relatives in non-Daria episodes and video commentaries, such as Butt-Head's "Uncle Jack" being talked about (he visits strip clubs, drinks and gets into fights) in a 'review' in The Ramones' video of "Substitute". And Beavis' grandma who never stops nagging. Beavis & Butt-head and Daria ")]] They went to Highland High with Daria Morgendorffer, who was one of the few people who could actually stand to be around them at times. They had their first significant encounter in "Scientific Stuff", where they were forced to work together on a science project. She sometimes found their idiocy amusing and would sometimes use it for her own gain ("Scientific Stuff", "Walkathon"), while at other times just being happy to snark at them (Spare Me), and at other times they simply ticked her off ("Babes 'R' Us", "Discoverin' Stuff Sucks"). She sometimes had to explain to them basic facts, such as that seeds had to be planted in the ground ("Sprout") and that graduation existed ("U. S. History"); sometimes she offered straight advice to the duo without any sarcasm ("Putting the X in Xmas"), something she rarely bothered to do with anyone stupid at Lawndale, or tried to reason with them even though she had to know this wouldn't work ("Dental Hygiene Dilemma", "Career Day"). One time she even ranted in their presence about being forced to be a fashion reporter for the school newspaper, as if they were the only ones she could express her irritation too ("Sporting Goods"). Whatever her reaction to them, she still went out of her way to encounter and talk to them, even though this encounters were often irritating or bemusing. Beavis & Butt-Head usually referred to her as "Diarrhea", though Butt-Head would usually call her by her real name to her face. He seemed to vaguely respect her, taking her advice on some things. Daria, for her part, seemed to be more annoyed by Beavis than Butt-head. In [[Beavis and Butt-head (comics)|the Beavis and Butt-head comics]] by Marvel Comics, the lads were sometimes ruder and openly mentioned in Daria's presence that they didn't think much of her looks (usually as a statement of fact rather than a malicious comment). Despite going out of her way to talk to them and an early instance where she tried to stop them taking a beating ("Citizen Butt-head"), she didn't think much of them. She was amused by the idea of them getting expelled and sent to Hope High where they'd get beaten up ("No Laughing"), she tried to ensure they were left behind on a field trip ("Witless"), and as noted above she took advantage of them. When they were thought to be dead in "Beavis and Butt-head are Dead", Daria was hardly bothered at all. Why she kept talking to them when she didn't like them was never stated: fans have theorised that Daria, being friendless, was seeking out the company of Highland High's other big outcasts out of desperation. We are told by a higher power in "It's a Miserable Life" that exposure to Butt-head ruined her interest in men. However, in the book The Butt-Files, it is hinted that Butt-Head secretly had a crush on Daria. Once Daria moved to Lawndale for her own show, B&B were never referred to by her (beyond a quip by Daria that Highland had "uranium in the drinking water"). However, Beavis's voice can be heard at the start of the unbroadcast pilot episode, and the pair were mentioned during Daria and Jane's hosting of the Top 10 Animated Videos on MTV. In an off-canon canon interview on the CBS Early Show (January 2002), Jane Clayton asked Daria if she kept in touch with them: "I'd like to, but first, they have to figure out that when the telephone makes that funny sound, you're supposed to pick it up and say hello." As for Beavis and Butt-head, in a music video segment of the 2011 episode "Drones", Beavis said "I remember Daria killed herself" and was surprised when Butt-head told her she'd just moved away (he'd also thought Stewart had died despite seeing him yesterday). In addition to appearing in Beavis and Butt-Head media, there are a number of times where she doesn't appear but is referenced by the two dunderheads. In fandom In Daria fanfiction the duo make many appearances, both in flashbacks and in the "present-day" Dariaverse. Letters and fanart to the Beavis and Butt-head comic show a number of fans thought Daria was interested in/should get together with Beavis or Butt-head. Daria herself was sickened by the concept. Key fanfic appearances * "Beavis 2.0" by Roentgen: The truth behind one of Daria's appearances in "The Butt-Files", as Beavis and Butt-head are temporarily made intelligent. * "Beavis and Butt-head Do Daria" by Smileyfax: "Esteemsters" comes to a grinding halt as the lads replace replace Jane and Daria (respectively) as the leads. * Coming of Age by Deep Metal: post-canon crossover, as Daria joins them on a 'coming of age' story gone horribly wrong * "The Cynic, The Fashionista and the Jackass": Both are in this story, but the main focus is on Beavis, Daria and Sandi as the three race in a search for stolen Confederate gold. A parody of The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. * Daria's Christmas Carol: The duo are major parts of the "Christmas Past" section of the story (and are also seen as babies) * “Daria 2007: The Girl from Hope”: B&B go unnamed but are obviously the pair responsible for the shootings in Highland, Texas. * Good-Bye, Diarrhea by C.E. Forman: the lads witness Daria's final days in Highland. * Grove Hell on Earth: Daria begins to emulate Beavis and Butt-head during her mental breakdown. * Lemon Parade: A young Daria encounters a young Beavis and Butt-head * Parts of a (Bung)hole by RX-87: post-canon angst story as an adult Jane and Beavis bond over mutual loss (one of the few to treat B&B seriously) * Saving Hope: Daria finds the duo looking after a gun * The Way Things Ought to Be by Barry Eshkol Adelman: the duo act as the Three Js for an alternate reality Daria. External Links Daria in Beavis and Butt-head * “Daria on Beavis and Butt-head” (Outpost Daria--via Wayback Machine) * “Beavis and Butt-head and Daria” by CF (Outpost Daria--via Wayback Machine) * [http://www.angelfire.com/ut/Daria/Before2.html Daria in Beavis & Butthead - Episode Guide] * "Way Back When" Department: Daria—The Highland Years, by CINCGREEN (archived from The Green Sink) Beavis and Butt-head in Daria * April 2005 interview with Glenn Eichler on DVDaria, which mentions why Beavis and Butt-head were excluded from Daria episodes. * [http://web.archive.org/web/20120420000744/http://www.outpost-daria.com/media_art28.html CBS Early Show Interview with Jane Clayson] on Outpost Daria (via Wayback Machine) * "Cool Crap Auction" on MTV, where Daria has to flog B&B products: "Someone had to draw 44,000 of these frames just to make them exist. (beat) Really. You shouldn't have." Beavis and Butt-head